Dirty Little Secret
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: What if when Hermione threatened Draco in book 3, he accidentally let something slip? Now Hermione has the perfect blackmail. But what ever shall a nice girl like her do with it? You don't want to know. DG Hr?
1. Introduction

Title: Dirty Little Secret

Author: late for work... again

Summary: Just a little ficlet I wrote before work. What if when Hermione had Draco at wand point, he happened to let something slip? Will not be a series unless I have a unanimous vote of yes.

Hermione was a vengeful harpy. Draco had decided this years ago. Cute in her Mudblood, smarter-than-you way, but still irritating in all her avenging angel aura. But really, Granger couldn't phase him.

Draco had a secret. Not just your run of the mill, I-stole-your-quill secret either. We're talking the all out, life shattering if exposed secret. The kind that could convince his dad he didn't need an heir and kill his only child. The kind that gets you thrown out of your family, your dad's will and shunned by your friends.

What was his secret?

Well if I told you he'd probably hunt me down and kill me.

Seriously.

But it just so happens that no good secret can stay hidden for long. This wouldn't be a very fascinating story if the secret remained so now would it?

Draco was mocking Hagrid. It was a safe, fun past time that had nothing to do with his secret. Of course if something were to happen and his secret was to find out about this habit, he might have to remedy his ways to keep his secret happy.

Any way, Draco Goyle and Crabbe were making fun of Hagrid when he heard the sounds of approaching feet. He turned to see Weasel King and Potter being led by Granger. Seriously, who wore the pants in this relationship.

He made some snide comment he couldn't really remember later and Granger's face darkened. She strode forward and pressed her wand against his neck.

Draco was at something of a loss as to what to do. On the one hand he felt like fake crying to see if she would be sympathetic. He rather doubted it. She pressed the wand harder and he figured that she meant damage. Weasel and Potter didn't look in any hurry to stop her. His minions were being stupid and just standing there.

Hermione's brown eyes darkened. "Give me one good reason, Malfoy." She snarled quietly. He knew the boys behind her couldn't hear.

Draco tried to think up something good. Something that might save him. Unfortunately his mind wasn't working to straight and his thoughts, in their panic, had fixated on one figure.

"I like Ginny Weasley." He blurted.


	2. Let Me Know That I've Done Wrong

Let Me know that I've done Wrong

Hermione stared at the blonde boy. Delivered so nicely into her grasp was the perfect blackmail. With this secret she could destory him.

The problem was, Hermione was a nice girl. She didn't like taking advantage of people and she always tried to help. If she truly wanted Malfoy dead, all she really had to do was turn to the brother of his fixation and announce what he had just said.

But Hermione didn't really want to kill him. Embarrass him beyond all belief and get him to stop calling her a Mudblood were pretty good for now.

So she removed the wand from his throat and turned as if to leave. The stricken look faded from his face to be replaced by something close to relief.

Hermione spun back and socked him one to the jaw. He gasped and crumbled.

She watched him flee, knowing he would stop within hearing range to make sure she didn't tell the other boys.

Hermione may be a nice girl, but even so, she was determined to make Malfoy stew in his worries for a few months. Unfortunately, that wasn't quite going to happen.

She was hanging out in the playground by her old school. She loved the place. It was always quiet by mid afternoon and the perfect place to read. She was half way through her summer fun book, _The Fairie Queene_ by Edmund Spenser when he came up. She looked up at him squinting in the afternoon sun.

"Malfoy?" She asked incredulously.

He smirked and took a seat a few feet away. "Granger."

She raised an eyebrow. "To what do I owe this dubious pleasure."

He tilted his head to the side. "You know something that I would rather you didn't."

Amusement filled her. "And just how do you expect me to forget these delightful tidbits of information?"

He pulled out his wand. "I know a way."

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy, you can't practice magic outside of school. Even you know that."

He scowled. "Fine. When we get back to school..."

She smiled charmingly at him. "By then I'll have had over thirty chances to tell your lovely lass that you fancy her. Not only that, I can do one better and tell the entire Weasley family."

He continued to scowl then sighed. "Fine Granger. What do you want?"

She assumed a look of innocence. "Me? Why would I want anything?"

He glared at her.

She smiled. "Ok. You win. First, you stop calling me 'Dirty Little Mudblood', 'Crazy Mudblood', 'Stupid girl', or any name incorporating those words."

He thought about it. "Do you want me to call you Hermione?" He asked with a sneer.

She rolled her eyes. "Grow up. If you called me Hermione people would think we're dating. People like your darling." She fluttered her eye lashes.

"Anything else?" He growled.

She smiled sweetly.

"Thought so." He grumbled.

"Second, Ease off of Ron and Harry. Don't leave them alone entirely, or they'll get suspcious. Also, be nicer to Neville."

"Ok, I get why Weasel and Potty, Obviously you fancy them."

Hermione smacked him.

"But why Longbottom? You don;t like him too do you? Merlin you're a loose woman."

She glared at him. Good to know things hadn't changed between them.

"No, But Neville's life hasn't been peaches."

He raised an imaculate eyebrow. "Not that I particularly care. But might there be a reason for his Neville ness in this equation."

She met his eyes. "Ask him yourself."

He shrugged but was determined to bring it up to the skittish boy.

"Any chance that was your last request?"

"One more. For now."

"How long do you plan on dragging out my misery?"

"Quite some time."

"Alright let's hear it."

Hermione's face went dark and she leaned in. "You are not to join the Death Eaters. As long as you even think about Ginny. If you care for her, even a little you WILL NOT even contemplate joining their forces. Ginny is a fantastic girl and if you hurt her like that, I will make sure you are destroyed. You know me Malfoy. You know I will make good on this."

Draco sat back, surprised by her vehemence. Then he nodded. "Alright."

Hermione smiled at him. "Then for now, your secret's safe."

(A/N: Well I hope you guys like! There will be much more blackmail in the future, I promise you! PS The Faerie Queene is a massively long Renasaince Poem that reads in typical fashion. Here's a sample:

But on his brest a bloudie Crosse he bore,  
The deare remembrance of his dying Lord,  
For whose sweete sake that glorious badge he wore,  
And dead as liuing euer him ador'd:  
Vpon his shield the like was also scor'd,  
For soueraine hope, which in his helpe he had:  
Right faithfull true he was in deede and word,  
But of his cheere did seeme too solemne sad;  
Yet nothing did he dread, but euer was ydrad.

Yeah. Just the kind of thing you'd expect Hermione to read for fun.

To Lara- Well, you were right about the black mail. I promise to bring lots of it to this fic!

To Google- Well I certainly hope this pleases!

To I should be Studying- Oh it is!


	3. When I've Known this All Along

When I've Known this All Along...

Draco watched her. It wasn't too hard. She had never even thought she would have a stalker so it never occured to herthat some one was watching her. She was pretty. That of course wasn't the only reason he watched

She was smart. Not like Granger, but defintely no Goyle either. He liked that. She didn't flaunt her brains like Granger unwittingly did, but neither did she let her teachers believe her stupid.

She was brave. The events of her first yearhad changed her. It was an unexpected change, from a shy Potter Worshiper to a Take No Prisoners kind of girl. She had yet to date but Draco could already see the line of broken hearts she'd string along behind her. Longbottom first, if Granger didn't get to him (he saw the way the pushy girl eyed the boy while she thought no one was looking). Dean or Seamus next. Or maybe both with one swing. She probably wasn't above pitting the boys against each other.

That was perhaps what Draco liked most (he wouldn't say love. God help the man that tried to get him to!) about the little red head. She wasn't above stooping to get her way. He knew she was capable of lying, cheating, stealing and anything else to get what she wanted. The only difference between her and the average Slytherin was she was more prone to bouts of altruism.

Ginny was of course pretty. Draco wouldn't quite demean himself so much as to have unholy thoughts about an ugly girl. Then again, no one in the school was really ugly. Even Millicent, if she lost a couple of pounds, could be fairly attractive.

But Ginny was a different kind of pretty. She was exotic fruits and tropical flowers. 1000 thread count Egyptian cotton. She was surpirses, like the way somedays her hair would be a little curly or her cheeks would retain some of the color the winter wind threw into them without aid of any charm.

He thougth about the promise he had made Granger. True to his word he hadn't turned to the Dark Side. Her request had made him think and now that he did so, Voldemort wasn't that appealing. Evil, Crazy, Kill the Muggles... blah blah blah. His dad was into that sort of thing, but Draco never quite got it. yeah Muggle borns were irritating (Granger leapt to mind) but Daphne Greengrass was second generation Muggle born and she wasn't so bad. Cute kid and smart too. If Voldie was intent on killing all the Muggles who was to say he'd stop at the first generation? And when you looked at it that way, weren't they all some relation to a Muggle born. Sure Draco could trace his mother and father's lines back to the fifthteenth century but he knew that some where along the line he had to have a Muggle or two.

And what about Cousin Tonks? She was pretty cool (true he hadn't seen her much since his dad found out that Tonks used to sneak in). Did she deserve to die?

Tonks had been one of Draco's favorite people growing up. Regular as clockwork, she used to sneak into his room late at night and tell him ghost stories. She always knew how to make him laugh and feel better about himself. he missed her and often wondered how much her attention had contributed to his current state. She was probably the only reason he wasn't walking around with a pimp cane yet.

Draco started as he realized Granger was looking at him. Obviously he had been caught staring. He felt a flush touch his cheeks and forced his gaze away. Granger smiled and turned to Ginny to say something.

Draco wasn't worried. He didn't think Granger was the kind of girl to lie cheat and steal her way to get what she wanted.

Point of fact, ladies and gentlemen. Hermione Granger was. And she had her heart set on strawberry haired children named Hermione Malfoy. And she knew just how to get it.

She simply had to make them both want it as much as she did.

(A/N: Wow. Another update with no dialogue. I know people will get confused with the last two paragraphs in this chapter so let me ellucidate: Hermione does not want to marry Draco. She wants Draco and Ginny together and she wants them to name their first girl child Hermione. any questions?


	4. I'll Go Around a Time Or Two

I'll go around a time or two

Hermione was determined. Very much so. Draco and Ginny would hook up. One way or another.

But the problem was, She had to make sure Ginny liked him back. Ginny was a book worm, much like Hermione. The only difference was, Ginny focused her attentions on fiction. Currently, Ginny was tearing her way through Tolkien's trilogy.

Hermione was a clever girl. She knew she had to find something to get GInny's interest. The upcoming Triwizards Tournament was only annoying the petite red head that she would have to wait another year to make the Quidditch team.

Hermione was no expert, but She knew Ginny was a mean Quidditch player. Almost as good as Harry at Seeking and just as good as both the twins at Beating. Hermione knew that Quidditch played into the attraction to Harry. Ginny couldn't resist a guy with wind swept hair and a broom. The capes helped too. Not that Hermione objected. Harry did look fine on his broom. But that wasn't the issue here. Harry was quite obviously not ready for relationships yet and Ginny was. Girls matured faster than boys and Harry would need more than a year's head start to stay with Ginny.

Now, Draco, there was an intellectual. Hermione did her research. He was smart but for some reason he resisted the urge to show it off. Hermione knew he could beat her if he tried. But that wasn't relative right now.

Hermione sat down by Ginny. Her friend looked up and smiled. "Hey Mione. Been here long?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not too long."

Ginny closed her book on her finger. "Sorry, I just get so into Tolkien."

Hermione nodded understandingly. She was the same way with Quantum Physics.

"Hey, Ginny, can I ask you a few questions?"

Realizing her friend was not going to go away and let her finish her book in peace, Ginny procurred a proper book mark and focused her attention on her friend.

"Fire away."

"What do you think of Harry?" She asked.

Ginny shrugged then twirled her braid around a finger. It was a tactic Ginny loved, one that let her focus on something other than the subject at hand. Hermione wasn't buying it.

"Well?" She insisted.

Ginny looked up at her through her long lashes. "He's ok. I don't know. Maybe my crush has just taken its course."

"What if he asked you to the Yule ball?" Hermione goaded. As usual, she knew just about everything. And with Harry a Champion she was on top of everything.

Ginny flushed slightly but shrugged. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that Harry's too dense to do that. He'll wait for the last minute and by then Neville and i will probably be going together."

Not if I can help it... Hermione thought viciously.

She immediately felt bad then focused again on the task at hand.

"Well, what do you think of Neville?"

Ginny laughed. "He's a sweet heart, but not quite for me."

"So what do you want?"

Ginny sighed. "Honestly? I have no idea. Right now, I just want to finish school and maybe get a career in writing. I really just want someone who's not going to stand in my way."

Hermione nodded understandingly.

"So, what do you think about Draco Malfoy?"

(A/N: What do you mean cliffie? YOu're wrong! Sorry there was only one update yesterday. This chapter wasn't finished and I didn't want to update any of the others.


	5. Just to Waste My Time With You

Just to Waste my Time With You...

Draco hummed tunelessly as he made his way down the hall. Despite the whole deal with Granger, he was actually enjoying this year so far. He knew granger would find some way to twist his arm behind his back, but he wasn't worried yet. He'd burn that bridge when he came to it.

His humming shifted tune, to a song by some muggle he'd heard once upon a time. He rounded a corner and barely missed bumping into Neville Longbottom.

"Oh! Uh... H-hi M-Malfoy." he stuttered.

Draco nodded solemnly and stepped past the shorter man. Then he turned back. "Longbottom."

Neville froze.

"Let's talk."

888

Ginny blinked at her best friend. "Excuse me?"

"What do you think about Draco Malfoy?" Hermione repeated.

Ginny blushed slightly and shrugged. "He's ok, I guess."

"Just ok?" Hermione pushed.

Ginny bit her lip. "Ok, he's more than ok. He's utterly devine. I mean it should be a sin to be that good looking. But let's face it, even if he were civil to me more than once a week, it'd be a cold day in hell if we got together."

Hermione resisted a self satisfied smirk. "He's civil to you?"

"Well... yeah. I mean he doesn't go out of his way or anything, but you know... if there's no one else in the hall, he'll hold the door for me. He apologizes occationally... Stuff like that."

Hermione couldn't resist this time. "I think he likes you."

Ginny started and blushed even deeper. "Are you serious?"

Hermione laughed. "Malfoy? Like you? That's ridiculous, GIn!"

Ginny laughed as well, but Hermione could see the seed had been planted. It was only a matter of time before Ginny faced up to facts.

Oh the cleverness of me.

888

Neville fidgeted as Draco studied him from across the table.

"Relax, Longbottom. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then... uh... why am I here?"

"Because you look hungry and I have questions." Draco elaborated, pushing the plate of french fries over to him.

Neville took a fry. "Um.. what kind of questions?"

"What happened to your parents?" Draco asked bluntly.

Neville blanched. "They were Crucioed... until they went crazy."

Draco looked down. "I was Crucioed once." He muttered.

Neville shot him a glance. "Seriously?"

"yeah. I pushed my dad the wrong way and he lashed out. You've never felt pain like that before."

Neville ducked his head. "I hope I never do."

Draco smiled at him. "Yeah. Me too."

(A/N: Next chapter we'll have a nice inner dialogue from Ginny and a slap. It promises to be amusing...


	6. Tell Me all That You've Thrown Away

Tell me all that you've thrown away...

Ginny tried not to think about it for a few days. But every so often she would catch a glimspe of Malfoy and Hermione's questions would rise to mind. Did Malfoy like her?

No. He couldn't.

Could he? Ginny gave in on friday. She watched him. She noticed first that he was actually being almost cordial. She would have thought with all the hype over Harry being a champion, he would have irritated him to no end.

But he didn't. He wasn't nice to them either, she noticed. He just was. He still made smart ass comments to them when he could and still acted superior to them when the occasion presented itself. But he no longer went out of his way to antagonize them.

Ginny sat at the table for breakfast, watching him. He was cute. There was no denying it. He had the looks and he was smart. Ginny liked intellegent conversation, part of the reason she was such good friends with Hermione. Luna was great too, but she was a little off some days and Ginny needed a nice dose of sanity occasionally.

Malfoy was sane. At least in the legal sense of the word. There were defintely somethings about him that could be considered irrational.

But damn... he was fine. Still Ginny couldn't let herself be ruled entirely by a pretty face. She needed something more. Something deep. Something... real.

Malfoy was real. He was also antagonistic, arrogant, aristocratic, stuck up and divinely goodlooking. Four things she didn't need and one that didn't quite make up for the rest.

Ginny sighed and rose, leaving behind an untouched breakfast and her brother screaming at her that she needed the nutrition. Ginny ignored him.

She checked the clock in the hall and saw she had enough time to go back to her dorm and get her newest toy. Her father had been playing around with magic and Muggle technology. He had managed to get an iPod to work with magic and had given it to Ginny. Ginny loved music and as long as she took off the head phones for class, her teachers couldn't really complain.

She turned on the music as she walked to class. She hummed along as Move Along played in her ears. She froze as she rounded a corner.

Draco Malfoy was talking... to Neville. Not only that, he was laughing. Both of them were laughing at something Draco had said. Then, as if the day hadn't already turned to crazyville, Draco reached out and ruffled Neville's hair. Neville gave him a mock glare and returned the favor, sending both the boys laughing again.

Ginny remained frozen as they walked by and parted ways. The song playing finished and another one started. Ginny finally mobilized herself. She ran swiftly down to the dungeons for her first class, Potions. She reached for the door and it opened before she got to it. She looked up.

Draco Malfoy held the door open for her. Ginny stepped inside, but before he could leave, she grabbed his sleeve.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He asked, arching his brows charmingly.

"Hold the door for me?"

For an instant, panic flitted across his face. But he covered it with a smirk so quickly, Ginny wasn't sure it had been there.

"How else can I get such a great view of your ass?"

888

Draco closed the door and rubbed his cheek, still stinging from her slap. He had panicked. He was trying to get her to like him, but that question caught him off gaurd. He wasn't ready for her to think him chivalrous. He needed to talk to Granger.

(A/N: Yeah, Draco likes digging himself a hole. Hope you guys like. My flash drive's on the fritz so there won't be as many updates today.

To comettail35- Aren't they so cute?


	7. Find Out Games You Don't Wanna Play

Find out Games You Don't wanna play...

"I don't believe it." Hermione gasped.

"I know! Just when I couldn't imagine him being any more arrogant!" Ginny fumed.

Hermione was upset for an entirely different reason. While Ginny was pissed that Draco was checking out her ass, Hermione was pissed that Draco was seemingly content with digging himself a hole.

He could at least have taken some consideration to the work it had taken Hermione to get Ginny to a point where she was comfortable enough to actually ask herself what she thought of Draco.

On the other hand, GInny was making such a fuss. Why? Was she... disappointed? Hermione looked at Ginny. THe younger girl was off her tangent, looking wistfully out the window. Hermione followed her gaze. A young blonde man who, from the brunette on his arm Hermione could tell was Colin.

Was she jealous of Colin? No. She was jealous of any one who had someone. Ginny wanted someone.

Hermione growled. She would get Draco that role if it killed her. Harry came in, grumbling about something with Ron. Hermione tuned into them for a minute and a smile broke over her lips. This would work.

888

"You want me to do what?"

Draco stared at the brilliant young woman across from him.

"Are you insane? Her brothers will kill me! All of them!"

Hermione smiled, "Well, maybe if you hadn't screwed up royally by commenting on her anatomy, I wouldn't have to force you."

Draco scowled at her. "So she told you about that."

"I'm her best friend, what do you think?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "Okay, okay, it was stupid. I panicked. I didn't expect her to actually show an interest in me back."

"She likes you."

Draco blinked.

"But she finds you arrogant, irritating and concieted. If you want a real chance, I suggest you take her to the Yule ball."

Draco leaned back. If Hermione was going to play matchmaker, he would too. And he had a pretty good idea who to start with.

888

"Cedric, you have a moment?"

Cedric stared incredulously at Draco as the younger student caught him.

"Uh, not to be mean, but you haven't wanted a minute with me for the past four years."

Draco grinned. "Yeah, yeah. But look, There's this girl I like... and well, I know most girls would prefer to go with ... well pretty much every guy but me. But I just know that if I can get her to at least talk to me, I might have some chance."

"Uh... okay, what can I do?"

"I was hoping you hadn't already asked her."

"If you told me who it was, I could tell you."

"Well, she's not a Slytherin, so I'm a little... a little worried. I don't want her to freak out or anything."

"I haven't asked any one yet."

"Any one you were thinking about?"

"Well, I guess... Hermione's nice. But I think she's going with Viktor."

"No she isn't." Draco said. "She's still free. Give it a shot. Any way, that's not who I'm after, so thanks."

(A/N: muhahaha! this is to all of you who wanted Hermione and Cedric together.

To Dracolove- NOOOOOOoooooooo I need my eyeballs!


	8. You Are the Only One That Needs To Know

You are the only one that needs to know...

Ginny wanted to be more happy for Hermione. Really she did. But it was a little hard considering she was the only girl so far who didn't have a date. Yes, she was happy Cedric had asked Hermione. Yes, she was happy Harry actually got the girl he wanted. Yes, she was happy Ron was going with Lavender Brown. Yes, she was happy Neville was going with someone. He hadn't told her who yet, but she figured he would soon.

Yes, she was happy for all of them.

Still, that didn't effect the fact that she had no date. And she really, really wanted one.

Ginny sighed and excused herself from dinner, not missing how nervous Viktor Krum appeared. Chances are he would have a date before the end of the day. And honestly, a guy like that, Ginny wouldn't be surprised at all.

She decided to see what she could do to keep herself busy and forget that just about everyone her age was going to this stupid ball.

Seriously, who wanted to go? She scuffed the floor with her shoes. Not me. That's for damn sure.

Ginny sighed. She sucked at lying to herself.

It was a chilly night out, but Ginny made her way to the lake regardless. She sat herself down on a rock by the water's edge and kicked at the stones there. Really, she needed a less protective brother. Neville might have asked her but apparently he had his own flame. She had hoped Harry might ask. Not that she really wanted him to. He was too infatuated with Cho Chang to really care.

Besides, she was over that torch. Harry wasn't all that great.

Ginny started as she realized she wasn't alone. Draco Malfoy was standing beside her rock. He cut a dashing figure, his hands in the pockets of his black jeans, his white school shirt with it's green and silver crest over the pocket, ruffled in the wind as it tossed his blonde hair.

"What do you want? Or should I save us both the trouble and just slap you again?" She sniped. She knew she was being rude, but damn it! She'd had a hard day.

"I wanted to say... I was being insensitive."

Ginny snapped her head towards him so hard she was sure she would have whiplash.

"What?"

"Maybe... I should have said something else."

"You should have." GInny huffed and looke out over the water again. "Apology accepted."

"What? That wasn't an apology?" Malfoy spluttered.

GInny smiled. Apparently Malfoys weren't supposed to apologize. "You admitted you were wrong. That's close enough."

Malfoy huffed and sat down beside her. "You really are difficult."

"Me? You're the bloody git who has to insult everyone at least once a day!"

Malfoy slanted a glance at her. "I haven't insulted you yet."

"The night is still young."

Malfoy smiled and Ginny felt herself responding to that smile. Shit! She had to keep her cool!

"Go to the ball with me."

Ginny snapped her head back towards him, wondering if it was possible to lose you head that way.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't have a date and I bet you look great in a dress."

Ginny looked away from him. Really, was it so bad? This was kind of what she wanted. Hell, she'd be the envy of every girl there. Fuck it.

"Alright. But if you're just planning to make fun of me, I warn you, I have six brothers who would kill you."

Malfoy grinned. "Yeah, I know. Can't wait to see their faces!"

Ginny watched him saunter away. Sometimes, she didn't get the git.


	9. I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret...

Ginny scowled whole heartedly at her closet. Why hadn't she written her mom for a dress? Because until two days ago, she didn't know she was going to this dance.

She jumped as someone knocked at her door. She sent one last dispairing look to her closet then walked over to let who ever it was in. It was a house elf with a package.

"For Miss Weasley." He gushed before disappearing. Ginny took the package and moved into the room with it. She set it on her bed and opened it. She gasped to see the dark green silk ball gown. No girl in the school had anything like it. She pulled it out, holding it up to her. Perfect.

A note lay beneath it as well as a small velvet box. She opened the note, not surprised to see Draco's tidy scrawl.

_Breathtaking girl I am taking to the ball,_

_While I think you could look great in anything, this is a black tie affair and I won't have anything but the best on my arm. Don't take it offensively. There's a few of the family jewels in the box as well. I'd like them back. You can keep the dress. I've sent someone to help you, should you want help with hair or makeup._

_See you at the ball_

_D._

Ginny smiled. She slipped out of her clothes and into the dress. It fit perfectly. The front was cut modestly high while still showing off her girls. The dress secured behind the neck, leaving her back bare to her waist.

She was about to open the jewlery when there came another knock on her door. She opened it, not surprised to see Pansy Parkinson. The older girl was in a long marroon dress cut lower than Ginny's and accentuated by gold chains around her waist and hips.

"Fancy some help with the hair?"

"That would be wonderful. I really am... well clueless."

"I figured," Pansy said, sitting Ginny on the bed. She pulled out the velvet box and opened it, revealing a tiara, earrings and a necklace. Ginny gasped to see they were diamonds. Probably real.

"So..." Ginny began as Pansy pulled her hair back from her forehead and into a half ponytail. "Why are you doing this?"

Pansy smiled, "My date is not a Slytherin. If you and Draco make a big show, we'll be more easily overlooked."

"That makes sense," Ginny conceded as Pansy slipped the tiara into her hair before starting some curls.

"For sure, my dear. Now let's give you a bit of make up..."

888

Draco glanced at his watch as the seconds ticked by. Ginny wasn't late yet, but she was closing in on it. He glanced sharply up as a flash of green caught his eyes. Neville Longbottom and his date Pansy Parkinson walked down towards him. Neville was wearing a dark green suit with a silver cumberbon and Pansy was dressed in a maroon dress bordering on indecent.

Pansy kissed his cheek. "Hey, Drackie poo. What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "Waiting for a date."

Neville slipped his arm around Pansy's waist. "Let us know how that goes. Shall we?"

"Of course. Let's pave the way for young master Malfoy and his darling girl."

Throwing him a kiss, Pansy let Neville lead her gracefully into the ball room that had been set up. Draco heard human noises screech to a halt at their arrival.

He smiled but was distracted by yet another flash of green.

He smiled broadly at Ginny. She was goregeous. Her crimson hair had been tied back partially and curled, accomodating her tiara and the white gold and diamond necklace and tear drop earrings. She shone with an almost other worldly beauty.

He took her hand and kissed it charmingly.

"Care to turn a few heads?"

She nodded, blushing. The doors opened to admit them. Once again the sounds stopped. Pansy and Neville, who only had eyes for one another, continued to dance. Ginny raised an eyebrow. "So that's her date?"

"Yes." Draco said, smiling dreamily at Ginny. He swept her onto the dance floor beside Pansy and Neville. He noticed the sick look on all three male weasel faces. As gratifying as that alone was, Draco loved the feel of Ginny's hand in his. He loved the way his hand seemed made to press gently against her lower back. She truly was stunning, her crimson hair setting off the jewlery and the dress. The dress in turn set off her figure.

Draco could have spent the rest of his life there on that dance floor.

(A/N: Ahhhh! next chapter we get the rest of the opinions on these two. Especially Ron, Fred and George's!


	10. And Now You'll be Just another Regret

And Now You'll be Just Another Regret...

Ron was having trouble breathing. Lavender was watching her date with a worried sort of look on her pretty face. After all, he was cute and if he died she'd have to get a new date who was even cuter. Lavender of course knew why her adorable date was having respiratory distress.

Ginny Weasley had just walked in on the arm of Eligible Bachelor #1: Draco Malfoy.

Ginny looked magnificent, dressed in green and looking like a Roman Goddess. Draco looked to have stepped out of a Spy novel. All told, they looked wonderful together. Still, it was the idea of a Weasley and a Malfoy that was getting Ron into a tift. Not to mention the fact that said Weasley was his kid sister.

"Do... do you see that?" He demanded of her.

Lavender simpered sympathetically.

"I... I have to tell someone!" He grabbed the nearest Gryffindor who happened to be Harry.

"Harry!"

"Uh... yeah, Ron?"

"That!"

"What?"

"THAT!" Ron swung his friend around to look where Ginny and Draco were dancing. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Is that... with...?"

"Yes on both counts."

Harry watched the two dance for a few minutes then shrugged. "Good on her."

"WHAT?????" Ron all but roared. Lavender winced. Really, she would have to work on that.

"Look, Ron," Hermione said, detaching her self gracefully from Cedric for a moment to join the conversation. "Ginny's been after Harry for years. She finally gets over him and now you want to punish her for that? Why would you do that?"

Ron suddenly found himself faced with the charge of being a bad brother and he quailed. "Wha- no! It's... uh..."

"Just let them be. It's just one dance. You can kick his ass if he breaks her heart later."

Hermione turned back to Cedric and Harry returned to Cho. Ron spluttered for a moment. Lavender grabbed him by his lapels and kissed him. "You talk too much, Ron."

888

"Do you see what I see?"

"I do believe I do."

"That is most curious."

"Indeed. Who would ever have thought our little sister could tame a serpent like that."

"That's not the only thing. She has half the school on her side."

"Quite true. There is the possibility though..."

"... He might hurt her."

"Oh yes, but everyone gets hurt."

"That is true."

"I know."

"So what shall we do then?"

"For now, dear brother? Nothing, I suppose."

"Quite right. Best to let things go their own course."

"Of course it is."

(A/N: In case you can't figure out, that was Fred and George talking at the end of this chapter. Any way, I'm sorry for the delay, but I'm still pressed for time, so it may take me a while to get back to you guys on your reviews.


	11. My Dirty Little Secret

My Dirty Little Secret... Who has to Know?

Ginny knew fairy tales ended. Most of the time your heroine got her happily ever after, but she was growing more and more certain that this was not to be one of those times. This wasn't a time when the toad turns into a handsome prince who loves her forever. This wasn't going to be a time when the prince offers to give away everything just to have the pretty peasant girl. This wasn't going to be a time when a fairy godmother stepped in and handed her a ticket away from it all.

This was going to be a time when she got her heart broken.

She knew it from the moment Draco asked her to accompany him out to the veranda. This was not going to end well.

For a few moments before hand, dancing around the stunned congregation, she had entertained the idea that perhaps her prince had finally shown up.

But Draco's words had brought her world crashing back down to earth, where his family hated her family and they could never work.

She sat on the railing of the balcony like area, smiling shyly at him. He managed a smile.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked you to the dance."

She nodded, "It's crossed my mind. There are other girls you could have asked that would piss Harry off more, though if you were trying to make a mortal enemy of my brother, I'd have to say you suceeded."

Draco chuckled, "That is a perk. The truth is... I like you."

"I don't believe it." GInny said, straightfaced.

"I didn't expect you to."

"You expect me to believe that you like me?"

"Well... yeah."

She paused, "Let's say that I did. How much?"

"What?"

"How much do you like me? Obviously enough to ruin your reputation and risk a smack on the hand by Daddy dearest."

Draco winced, "It's gonna be a lot worse than a slap on the hand, I assure you."

"But you can just lie," She continued, getting off the railing and approaching him. "Tell him you were using me. Isn't that what you Malfoys do? Use people til they run dry? Like Dobby?"

Draco scowled at her, "I had nothing to do with Dobby!"

"But you didn't stop it either."

"What are you, mental? I'd like to see my eighteenth birthday with all my limbs attached! You don't defy my father without some sort of backup plan."

"Aren't you defying him here?"

"Yeah, bu-" Draco shut his mouth but he had already said too much.

"I see. So you were planning to lie to him. Or is it me you're lying to?"

"Ginny, I-"

"Don't call me Ginny. You lost that privilage with my trust."

She started past him but he grabbed her arm. "Please, tell me how to fix this."

"You're a selfish little brat who doesn't care about anyone beside himself and how a select few who can get him in trouble."

"That's not who I am!" he hissed.

She pulled out of his grip and stepped past him. Her footsteps faltered and he heard her hair rustle across her back as she turned her head to say, "You really want to get a chance again?"

"Yes." He whispered. "More than you know, Gi-- Freckles."

There was a pause then she said, "Then prove me wrong. Show me you're not the man I think you are."

Then with a rustle of silk, she was gone and Draco was left alone with his treacherous thoughts.

(A/N: Kinda sad. I'll make up for it in a the next chapter, I promise.


	12. When We Live Such Fragile Lives

Chapter XII

When We Live Such Fragile Lives...

Draco knew he had to make a decision. He really and truly liked GInny. That was a given. The question was, how much? He liked her enough to ruin his social standing. But did he like her enough to destroy his family? His mother... she wouldn't care. She would want him to be happy. But his father... now there was a bitter problem.

Draco sat at his table in the great hall, arms crossed over his chest and staring across the room at Ginny Weasley. He wanted her. He wanted the freedom to walk over to her table and snog her silly. If he had been a Gryffindor or someone other than a Malfoy, he would have had freedom to do that. No one would have blinked. No one would have cared.

Draco wondered if he wanted her because he wasn't supposed to have her. It was entirely likely, he knew. But part of him knew it went well beyond that. Past fascination and almost into infatuation. He liked her. Plain and simple.

Days bleed into weeks. The second task came and went and everyone started preparing for the third one.

Draco wrestled his inner demons. Ginny wrestled her own. But she was adamant. She would not break because she liked him.

It was the night before the final task. Draco sat in the Astronomy tower, alone. He had an idea what was going on tommorrow. Potter would doubtless win the final task and be a hero again. He still wondered how the hell Potter had gotten into the goblet in the first place, but he had the feeling it had something to do with one of the teachers. Maybe McGonnagall.

"You really are pathetic."

Draco turned to see Pansy entering the tower.

"Where's your counter part?" He asked snidely, referring to Neville, to whom she had been all but inseperable since the ball.

Pansy smiled, "I'm letting him help Potter."

"Well, the git certainly needs it."

"Be nice," Pansy said, sitting down beside him, dangling her feet out the window. "You are a complete idiot."

Draco winced, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Why the hell aren't you down there proving you like her? Do you know she's been talking to Potter? Sure he's obsessed with Chang but nothing lasts forever."

"What if I want forever, Pans?"

"Then get your ass in gear!"

"It's not that easy!"

Pansy sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she stared out into the night. "I know. You weren't blessed with wonderfully inattentive parents like me."

"How are your parents?"

"I think Dad might have killed Mum. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking."

Draco nodded sympathetically. Pansy's mother was a nagging bitch who wanted Pansy to marry young so she could control her daughter's life. Her father saw the writing on the wall and had decided to do everything he could to make sure his wife was distracted so his daughter could have a normal school life. His most recent project was devising ways to make his wife think he was trying to kill her. Draco, who had met his wife a time or two, had sent the man some ideas which were greeted with success.

"It's my dad that bothers me. With just Mum, I could go home and be fine," Draco said. "But with my father, that gets a bit more difficult. You have no idea how tempting it is to just squeal to the Ministry about him, but I have this crazy feeling he'd get out of it."

Pansy shook her head. "I just don't want to see you lose this. I know you, Draco. You like her. A lot. Promise me you won't blow this?"

Draco smiled at her and promised. They sat for a few more minutes in silence before Pansy made an excuse to get to bed. Draco knew she just needed to get away from him. They had history and not all of it was good. Still, they got along well enough for periods of time.

Draco continued to sit on the window sill til long past midnight. From here he could see the lights in the Gryffindor tower and he fancied he could see Ginny's sillouhette a time or two. As he sat there the lights flickered out, leaving the castle in darkness again.

He was just about to go to bed when an owl, one he recognized as a Malfoy owl flew over. He moved so the bird could land. It waited as he took off the letter then flew away, obviously not expecting a reply. Draco winced to see his father's spindly writing. He sighed, flicking light into his wand and uncurling the letter.

His eyes roved over the letter, at first resentful. But the words marched on bringing a sudden feeling of horror and revulsion as Draco pieced together his father's words, making connections in his brain.

_Son-_

_I am aware that tommorrow is the final task in this silly exercise. I have no doubt you will attend. In fact, I request this of you. Be present. However, I ask that you not stray too close to the playing field. Certain events will transpire and I would hate for you to be implimented in them just yet. All shall go well and then you needn't worry about Potter any more. If anything goes awry, see either Professor Snape or 'Moody'. Either will help you. _

_Your Father. _

_PS I have heard a very disturbing rumor concerning the Yule Ball and a Miss Weasley. We will speak more of this over the summer._

Draco stared in horror at the page. He looked out over the grounds, his mind racing to conclusions and demanding action.

His eyes fell on the maze, all prepared for tommorrow. From here he could see the center of it. In a single instant he knew exactly what he would do.

His father could go to hell. He was going to be a hero.

(A/N: Happy yet? It keeps getting better from here! There are about three more chapters from here but I will be writing a sequel!


	13. It's The Best Way We Survive

Chapter 13

It's The Best Way We Survive...

Draco wasn't entirely certain he had a coherent plan. Get in, keep Potter from touching the Portkey, destroy the Portkey. Nothing to it.

Only, Potter was already half way through the maze and Draco had no idea what he was going to do.

Draco pulled out his wand, ready to improvise. A sudden flash of red caught his eye and he bit his lip. Tightening his grip on his wand he moved through the crowd. He took her hand, pulling her close.

"Malfoy? What--"

"Shh. Just listen for a second, Firefly. I love you. You told me to prove it. Watch me, Ginny."

He kissed her full on the lips. Before she could say a word, he let go of her and apparated.

Draco knew it was illegal for him to Apparate. His father had been teaching him it for years. He didn't have much time to practice, since Hogwarts had wards against it. The wards had been taken down temporarily for the final task. Draco knew it but he had not told his father about it. It helped to have an ace in the pocket.

Draco shook his head, trying to dispel the feeling left over by the over by the apparation. He took his bearings.

He saw the cup before him. He glanced around to see who was around. He saw the glimmer of Potter's glasses. He was prepared to go grab the cup, but just then he saw Cedric following behind Potter. The two stopped to talk for a minute then pressed on together.

Draco swore under his breath. This complicated things. He was planning on darting out and destroying the Portkey then transfiguing something else so no one knew.

He was going to have to improvise. He swore bitterly then darted around to behind Cedric. Before the older boy could say a word, Draco slipped his hand around Cedric's mouth and pressed his wand to his temple. "Petrifis Totalis," he murmured.

He eased the still body to the floor, meeting Cedric's accusing eyes. "Trust me, mate. You'll thank me later. This'll wear off in about ten minutes. If something goes wrong, get your ass out of here. Oh, and fucking shag Granger already. She's been trying to jump your bones for a year."

Draco left Cedric, moving with the intention of stopping Potter. Potter was too close to the Portkey.

"Oh, fuck it all!" Draco snarled. He leapt at Potter, intent on tackling him.

Potter turned and Draco caught him on the shoulder. He slipped slightly, due to Potter's motion, and the pair careened into the Portkey, cutting off Potter's yell of, "What the fu-"

888

Ginny bit her thumbnail and Hermione laughed. "I thought you didn't like Harry like that any more."

Ginny managed a smile. "I don't."

"Then why are you so nervous? I have reason to be nervous. I mean it is my boyfriend out there."

"Oh? He asked you out then?"

Hermione smiled, "Yeah, he did."

"That's great."

"Don't think you're getting off so easy. Why are you upset?"

Ginny debated. She had a pretty good idea what Draco was doing. She had no idea what he was trying to prove by going into the maze.

She had just decided to tell Hermione when the hedge broke open, admiting Cedric. Fleur and Viktor had already come out. Now Cedric stumbled out.

Hermione made a slight sound of disappointment and Ginny resisted the urge to grin at her friend.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Cedric cried out suddenly. Ginny snapped her gaze back to Cedric, acutely aware of him as Dumbledore rushed down to him.

"My dear boy, what is it?"

"Harry and I! We decided to win together and we were going to take the cup together."

Ginny was on her feet now and pushing towards the arena, Hermione right behind her. Somehow she knew how this was going to be.

"Go on, Mister Diggory."

"But then Malfoy was there, Draco Malfoy. He pushed me out of the way and tried to get the cup but something went wrong!"

"What?" Ginny gasped from where she stood.

Cedric looked at her. "He tried to keep Harry from touching it but they slipped or something. He tried to help," Cedric repeated, sounding in awe.

"What happened?" Ginny hissed, her fingers digging into Cedric's arm.

"They disappeared. It was a Portkey!"

(A/N: le gasp! Now Harry and Draco are on the other side. We remember what happened over there in book four! What will happen to our handsome young hero and the other kid (you know, the one with glasses)? All will be revealed in the next few chapters. I think three more chapters then I'll start the sequel!


	14. I ll Go around a Time Or Two 2

Chapter Fourteen

I Go Around A Time Or Two

Draco hit the ground shoulder first. The fall, added to the transportation through portkey was enough to numb his entire right arm from the hit.

He swore again, rolling to his back and passing his wand to his left hand, thankful he had trained with both hands.

Potter was on his feet again, alternating between staring in wonder around and glaring at Draco.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked.

"Fuck if I know, Potter," Draco replied.

"Right, cause I'll believe that," Harry retorted.

Draco wasn't exactly paying attention to Harry. He had heard a whispering voice that was familiar somehow. It seemed to be saying...

Without thinking Draco leapt to his feet, flicking his wand. The barrier flickered into existence even as a flash of green light burst against it.

Harry leapt back as the pair of figures entered the light of his wand. He scowled as he recognized the taller of them. Draco recognized him too. In fact, he recognized both of them. The first was Peter Petigrew.

The second was Voldemort. Voldemort was looking incredibly horrible. He always looked awful in Draco's opinion. Just because he was a gelatinous mass now didn't mean he wasn't dangerous though.

"Fuck, Potter. Stay in the circle and do exactly as I say," Draco snarled.

"Malfoy... much as I'd like to blame you, I don't think I can."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'll keep that in mind next time I have to save your ass."

"Draco..." hissed the small bundle. "This is unexpected."

"Nice to throw a wrench in your plans. How's my dad?"

"Ask him yourself."

Draco spun, falling into a crouch as he did so. Even so, the spell hit him in the chest and he fell back, the barrier falling around them. Another figure materialized to grab Harry who swore.

At first, other than the quick shove that had knocked him over, Draco felt nothing. He stared up at his father then decided it would be best to save Potter's ass.

He pulled himself to his feet, grabbing his wand. A sudden stab of pain ripped through him. He fell to his knees again,gripping his chest. He stared up at his father. "You've got to be fucking kidding me."

"Malfoy? I could use a little help," Harry said as he struggled. The men were tying him to a statue type thing and Draco realized they were in a graveyard.

"I'm gonna do my best, Potter," Draco growled. He gripped his wand and struggled to his feet. The pain shot through him again and he cried out, clutching his chest again. This time he managed to stay on his feet.

"He won't be helping you anytime soon, Potter," Lucius Malfoy smirked.

Draco, a fine sheen of sweat on his forehead, cast a glance at Harry and Voldemort who was in some cauldron. Pettigrew was looking like he was going to do something with a knife and Draco wondered if he would be able to stop him.

"You see, Potter, there is this spell called Firidilis. It works like a combination of the Cruatis and the Imperious The victim has free will but should they disobey the caster's will, they will be in pain. Enough of the pain... well it could just kill you."

Draco gritted his teeth. Pettigrew had cut off his hand and was whimpering. Potter seemed to have figured out that Draco was going to have trouble rescuing him. Potter hissed in pain as Pettigrew cut him. Draco made a few more steps towards Potter as his father watched in amusement. Draco had not figured out exactly what he was going to do next.

"Malfoy... what's the possibility of us getting out of this alive?"

"You?" Draco said, as the mist from the cauldron materialized into Voldemort. Draco felt the process was rushed and that he was the reason for the rush. It gave him a twisted sense of accomplishment. He might die in the next few minutes, but he had done something worthy. Maybe Ginny could forgive him. Posthumously of course.

"Malfoy..." Harry began as his bonds were cut.

Voldemort shot a glance at Draco as he tried again to move. The pain was horrible.

"Ah, young master Malfoy. I'd take the time to teach you a lesson, but I think your father has that covered," Voldemort hissed.

"Just because the man knocked up my mother," Draco said, straightening. Another intense burst of pain exploded in his chest but he managed to finish, "Does not make him my father."

"Such impertinence," Voldemort muttered before turning to Harry. "You see how it all lies, Harry?"

Voldemort turned from him to face the growing circle of Death Eaters. While his attention was distracted, Draco hissed to Harry.

"Po- Harry. When you get a chance, get your ass over here."

"What can you do? We're surrounded."

"Let me worry about that. Just do it."

"You can't move, Malfoy."

"Don't rub it in. Just do it."

Voldemort turned back to Harry at that point. His eyes flickered to Draco but the blonde was sweating and looked ready to collapse under the pain.

"How sweet, a final farewell. I wasn't aware you were friends, Harry."

"We aren't," Harry said and dove at Draco.

Draco wasn't expecting the move and neither was Voldemort. Draco recovered his wits quickly as Potter ran into his motionless body. To the cacophony of pain that erupted in his body, Draco flung his arm up, pointing his wand at the fallen Portkey.

"Accio!" He screamed just before the trophy hit him in the left knee and everything went black.

(A/N: Holy crap! That was so much fun it should be illegal! If you think it's gonna be any easier for them after this, oh, my are you wrong! I think about three more chapters then I'll start the sequel. I may cut it down to two. We'll see how this next chapter goes.

To chocolablvr: Of course I'll finish it! :3


	15. Just To Waste My Time With You 2

Chapter Fifteen

Just To Waste My Time With You...

Pain.

Draco was aware of voices, above all the voice of Dumbledore. He kept his eyes closed, willing them to go away and leave him to himself.

"What happened, Mr Potter?"

Potter's annoying voice came up now, "It was Voldemort, sir."

There were gasps following this and Draco felt hands on his chest. He wanted to think they were Ginny's but they were too big and manly.

"How?" asked McGonnagall.

"The trophy was a Portkey," Potter began. "Malfoy was at the center but he was trying to keep Cedric and I from it I think. We ended up in a cemetary. His...his father put some spell on him and Pettigrew used another to bring Voldemort back."

"What spell did they use, boy?" growled a voice Draco recognized as Moody.

Every word from Potter's head was setting Draco's head to pounding again so this time he answered himself. "Firidilis."

There was a gasp from everyone listening who knew the spell. Draco tried to push himself up. He was weak so the move was half hearted. Everything hurt.

Moody's strong hands helped him up. Draco could see those gathered. Between the shoulders of the Weasley twins he could see Ginny's worried freckled face. He felt an irational sense of pride. He had proven himself to her.

"Moody, can you take care of this?" Dumbledore asked.

Moody nodded. His eyes met Draco's and in that moment Draco knew exactly who he was. Another wave of pain took over him and the man mascarading as Moody swept him away to the Defense of the Dark Arts Room.

He shoved Draco into a seat. Draco slouched there, in too much pain to do much but glare at him through the strands of his blond hair.

"So what happens now?" Draco growled around the pain.

"Right tricky, Firidilis is," the imposter chortled quietly. "There is the possibility that I can't reverse it in time. Dreadful accident but no one will think anything of it. After all, Firidilis is a dark spell and quite archaic."

"How interesting. I suppose this is the part where you tell me what the hell is going on," Draco ground out.

"You've already figured it all out, haven't you?"

Draco managed a nod. Breathing was getting harder as the pain was growing. "You're a Death Eater. And you got the word a little bit ago that if I make it out with Potter that I'm supposed to die."

"Very good, Mr Malfoy. I'd say I should rethink your grade for this class but I doubt you'll live to see it anyway."

"That...sure, are we?" Draco gasped, clutching his chest.

"Think about it. Even if you susvive tonight, you can't go back home and you can't stay here. Sooner or later, whereever Dumbledore ships you off to, whoever helps you, you will pay. Your father or someone else will find you."

"I'll just have...to be ready then...won't I?" Draco snarled.

The imposter smiled and raised his wand again. "Good bye, Mister Malfoy."

The door at the far end of the hall burst off its hinges. Three red heads stood there, wands lifted. George and Fred flicked their wands in unison. The Imposter, who was looking less like Moody now, flew up into the air, his wand imbedding itself in a chest.

Fred held the man up as George ran over to the chest, opening it and sticking his head in. "Not a bad call, Ginners."

Ginny walked up to the chest and glanced in as Dumbledore and McGonnagall came in with Potter. "Harry thought of the chest."

"But you knew he was an imposter," Fred chirped, shaking said imposter.

Ginny turned to him. "Take it off him."

The weasley looking man who had once appeared to be Mad Eye Moody snarled down at her. "Do it yourself, if you can."

Ginny looked at Draco. "Maybe I will."

She pointed her wand at Draco. Long, beautiful strains of Welsh slid from her lips and the pain was suddenly gone. Draco got to his feet. He was still weak and he staggered. Ginny caught him.

"Thanks," he whispered, kissing her ear.

"You know, I just said to prove me wrong, not get yourself killed," she whispered back then kissed him.

(A/N: Like it? Next is the epilogue then I'll start the sequel.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Dumbledore wanted to see Draco and Ginny. Both were nervous and for good reason. Draco knew he had broken tons of school rules to help Potter, a guy he barely tolerated just to show Ginny that he wasn't some self centered egotist who was going to throw her away. He had also stood up to both his father and Voldemort. He was fucking screwed. There was no way in hell he could go home.

So what the hell was he supposed to do for the next three summers?

Draco looked over at Ginny and he knew why she had cause to be nervous. The spell on him had been a ridiculously dark spell. Ginny shouldn't have even known it existed let alone how to counter it.

Draco took Ginny's hand as they started up the stairs.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk but he wasn't alone. Professors Snape and McGonnagall were there as well as Cedric, Harry and a man in a black hooded cape.

Dumbledore gestured to the seats before the desk and Ginny and Draco sat between Cedric and Harry. The man in black remained standing behind Harry's seat.

"Mister Malfoy, Miss Weasley, Mister Potter, Mister Diggory," Dumbledore began. "You all have been brought to me because we have a problem. According to Cedric and Harry the trophy was a Portkey. Draco, Harry tells me that you went through and helped him get out."

Draco glanced at Harry then nodded. Dumbledore beamed. "Very admirable, Draco. However you appear to have tipped your hand here. On the one hand, if you and Harry should chose to go public, no one will deny the fact that Voldemort has returned. However this puts you in more danger. Voldemort is going to do his best to make sure you don't confirm Harry's claim. By himself, Harry is a bit easier to discredit but if the son of a former, no the former Death Eater, comes out and says so, then it will be a little hard to refute."

Dumbledore's face had gotten serious and he looked over his glasses at Draco. "Clearly it is not safe for you to return home this break or any other."

Draco felt his breathing get a little easier. So Dumbledore wasn't planning on throwing him to the wolves.

"So, Draco, the problem here is, what do we do with you?"

Ginny immediately perked up. "Can't he just stay with us?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Ginny. You are in just as much hot water as Draco here," he said, giving her a look that said she knew what she was in trouble for.

Ginny blushed but looked down.

"No, I believe you and Cedric both would be best off with Mr Black here,"

Draco turned to look as the man in black lowered his hood, revealing Sirius Black, his uncle.

His first instinct was one of dislike. HIs father had told him things about Sirius Black. Draco forced himself to remember where the information was coming from and not to judge.

"Draco, you, Ginny and Cedric will be staying with Mr. Black this summer. We already have permission from your parents, Ginny and Cedric. Mr. Black is the safest person you could be with this summer."

The End!

Sequel should be up soon. Look for **Stab My Back**


End file.
